sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Casual Conversations in New Alderaan
---- A one meter high cobblestone wall surrounds this beautiful complex of gardens, watercourses and walkways. Organa Park is nestled between the Government District and Business Nexus of New Alderaan. Roadways for ground and foot traffic pass through the inner edges of the park, but more beautiful are the footpaths that wind in and out of the landscaping. Most of the speeder traffic is muffled by lush vegetation and tamed jungle fauna, providing a peaceful atmosphere. Some of the watercourses are traveled by boats of ornate Alderaanian design, used mostly as a tourist attraction. The park is filled with the chirping of birds, the gurgle of water, the soft murmurs of muted conversation and the occasional burst of laughter from carefree children. Scattered throughout the park are honorariums constructed in respect for the influential House of Organa. The sky is clear, with a gentle breeze blowing. A wispy, pinkish cloud occasionally appears overhead. Flanked by her quartet of escorts, though a fresh set this time, Lynae is slowly walking through the park. Holding her hat in one hand and tapping it lightly against her thigh as she moves, Lynae's blue eyes sweep over the people scattered around the park with a curiously intent gaze. The sound of birds seems to draw her attention and she pauses from time to time to study the sound and follow it to its source. Gene had gotten a message earlier on his datapad, something he had to go take care of. Now he's back, and found the park. Lingering on a bench, near a fountain and pond of some sort. It's big enough that the fountain in the middle, doesn't disturb too much of the outer edges of the pond. He sits there just watching the water, and the birds that thrive there. He had this planned when he came here, and digs for the package of feed he'd bought for them before coming in here. Not that he'd been here, but figured ther'd probably be birds and water here. Opening it up, and waiting for some to swim close enough to toss it out to them. Even the slightest breeze making his blonde curls swish about his head. Two of the guards precede Lynae as she moves through the park, the latter two flanking her to her left and right, a few steps behind. Not being great conversationalists, as they're assigned to keep an eye on her, not entertain her, Lynae is left with mostly her own thoughts to occupy her time. Having had the time to rest, refresh and change, Lynae also has a datapad in one pocket now to keep her from getting to terribly bored. A flight of brightly colored birds alights from a nearby tree and swoops across the path, startling Lynae into glancing upwards before shaking her head slightly in bemusement. The ducks or swans or goose like creatures they have on this planet seem to have a nose for food... as they begin honking and quacking like crazy, and swims and flies over toward Gene. He chuckles a bit and digs for a handfull of feed, and tosses it in to the mob. Most of it snatched up before it even has a chance to hit the water. "You'd think you'd net been fed in a month or something. Easy, there's plenty for everybody." still chuckeling, but not seeming to mind that he's got some climbing out of the water and surrounding him. "Swans are large water birds of the family Anatidae, which also includes geese and ducks. Swans are grouped with the closely related geese in the subfamily Anserinae where they form the tribe Cygnini. Sometimes, they are considered a distinct subfamily, Cygninae," Lynae says from behind Gene in a clear voice, almost as though she were dictating. "I don't believe I've seen real ones before though, live ones, that is." Gene blinks and looks up and back, "Oh hi Lynae." he smiles at her. "Out for a stroll too I see, figured I'd do so as well, explore a bit. But didn't get very far." At her technicalities, "Well, either way, they don't have much of anything like this back home. Not when your entire city is up in the clouds, and no greenery of any sort available. So I take advantage when I find any now. Even the one that was on Coruscant, when we were there. Before the Empire took it over." Lynae studies Gene for a silent moment as she sorts her way through his comment. "I'm not much for planet dwelling, personally. Never really understood those who preferred to live their lives tied to one ball of dust or one specific rock or another. I prefer to be among the stars, the constellations, working where it's cool and quiet instead of.. " she gestures with one hand to the surrounding park. "Plus, there's one thing that has long made me wonder about the feasibility of your defense model. You have children and families living in and near your military installations. That smacks of arrogance to me." Gene looks to her, "Huh? They moved here before I got here, I haven't been assigned yet, officially. So what they do, I guess is up to them. I haven't been back from my leave all that long." "It's just a difference in military thinking," Lynae says with a slight shrug, turning the hat she holds around in her hands. "The Empire does not encourage it's personnel to have families and bring them along on postings. You'll see no ships with children, to say the last. And while I don't believe your war ships carry children either, you have families and more.. civilian assets attached to the outpost than the Empire normally would. Gene shrugs, "Well I can't answer for the others, but I don't have any family here. My parents are still back on Bespin, and my siblings. I have an uncle, who's a freighter pilot. But no family of my own, I haven't been that lucky, or unlucky yet. I'm still rather young yet. Too young to really get that deep yet. I've had a few passing fancies, but that's it. Now, I hadn't noticed children on the ships, but I never really looked, my droid Spaz is trouble enough on his own." Lynae chuckles quietly, causing two of the guards to swivel their heads towards her then back to observing the park. "I have a medical droid, but it's not like the combat droids used in fighters. It sits in the corner of the medbay on my ship and is powered down for the most part as I don't usually need it's assistance. But it doesn't have the.. pesky qualities that your droid may display." That quiet chuckle sounds again before she nods slightly to Gene, "How old are you, if I may ask?" "Nearly eighteen. According to some, I'm still a kid myself. When I was old enough, I took off and joined the military, soon as I could. I hadn't been seventeen all that long when you saw me last. Or in the military all that long." Dang, he is young... Lynae eyebrows arch slightly, "Hmm, I'm nearly 11 years older than you," she says in a mild voice. "I don't think I knew how old you were when we met last." Gene nods, "Yeah, pretty much, but the military always seems to age you quick, but I'm not going to let it age me that quickly. I'd rather have fun, for awhile longer yet. A date or two, but noithing serious yet." "Life comes at you fast," Lynae states simply, "but it remains to be the longest thing we'll ever do. And while the military does seem to age you quick, it's the truism that you live and learn, or you don't live long." Gene nods, "A lot of things do. Some things, even before I left Bespin did that. As long as I follow orders, do as I should, and watch my back, I think all should be fine." Lynae tilts her head slightly, her blue eyes intently studying Gene once again, "You don't seem to have the adverse reaction to my presence that Sandman does," she says bluntly. "Why is that?" Gene shrugs, "Though we were on opposite sides, I though in other situations we could be friends. I'd actually liked you, despite everything. And thought I might actually try it. My reaction to Sandor and Stone were a lot different, then it was at seeing you. Ask Sandor sometime.. if he will talk to you." Lynae's eyes narrow slightly, her gaze shifting away from Gene as she sweeps the park for a moment. "Sandor and Stone," she repeats in a clear quiet voice. "Ahh yes, they would almost have to be somewhere in the vicinity if they're planet side at all." Gene shrugs, "I'm not sure, I'm supposed to get in touch with Stone, with my transfer, but I can't reach him currently. And I hadn't seen Sandor in awhile, I'm really not sure where they are. I won't deny that I don't fully trust them, but I am giving them the bennifit of the doubt. Same goes for you, and any other former Imperial. The only ones I won't, is Tyler, and one other, and he's gone, from what I hear, so I don't have to worry about that either." (*Sorry if you like either of them, but more so the one whom I won't mention, but I think you know who I mean.*) Lynae gaze remains focused, her blue eyes a cold icy blue for the moment as she continues sweeping the park and studying the faces of those scattered around the park. "Stone I would be inclined to at least listen too. But Sandor.." she shakes her head slowly. "I would be less likely to be as civil." A ghost of a smile drifts across her face once she turns towards Gene again, "Though I am of the opinion that civility is going to go out the window at some point.' Gene nods, "A possibility." But then shrugs. "I rarely hold grudges, unless peope give me a reason to. The way I look at things. Always have. Another thing my parent's couldn't figure out with me. Why I just let stuff go." Though, he's here, not there, so he apparently let a lot of things go. Lynae nods once, nice and slow, then gestures to the seat beside Gene, "May I?" she asks, wading carefully through the ducks and swans. Each step is taken with extreme care, mindful to not actually step on the avian creatures. Gene nods, "Yeah sure, plenty of room, sorry about that. I meant to show I had manners, really I did." He had been feeding them as he sat there and spoke with her, but his attention is more on her. Lynae makes another one of those quietly amused chuckles before seating herself, settling her hat in her lap and staring out over there pond and at the fountain in particular. "Such a expensive display of water," she comments, tipping her head towards the fountain. Gene nods, "Yeah, pretty much, a lot of places do that. It's pretty, serene but rather expencive, I agree." He looks over to the fountain as well, just intime to get his hand nipped by a swan, because he didn't toss it fast enough.. he grumbles, but isn't upset, apparently. "Alright, I'm sorry..." Lynae feels her eyebrows arching upwards, yet again, "The data does support the statements that swans can be rather mean birds. I don't suggest annoying them," she warns. "I gather that, in packs, they can be rather ferocious. While not armed with claws or fangs, they can do sufficient damage." Gene chuckles and nods. "I've noticed." he tosses a few handfuls, to keep them all disstracted, for a little while anyway. Returning his attention back to the fountain. "Mom has a small one, installed at the house. We have this balcony, that looks over the city, a bit of seating, but it can be closed off if the weather gets bad. It's rather nice, but overkill. I think." "A measure of affluence, perhaps," Lynae suggests with a slight shrug. She continues to watch the swans carefully. Her guards look as bored as possible while on duty. "I'm surprised that i haven't been arrested yet," she says quietly. Her expression is faintly amused as she says this. Gene shrugs, "I guess it depends, on a lot of things. Have you had a trial or anything yet?" he asks. "I think they might do that first, before they do much else with you." Lynae shakes her head slightly, "No. No trial. No official wording as of yet. Just a 'we know who you are' and 'these guys will follow you around for the time being'," she nods towards the armed quartet. "I reasoned that either I would be able to do what I needed to do and leave, or they wouldn't let me leave. Either way, I'm not going until I'm done." Gene checks the time on his datapad, "Oh shoot, I'm sorry Lynae, I need to head out. I hope I'll get to see you again, soon. I am supposed to meet someone for training manuvers." he rises and dumps the last of the feed, there wasn't much left now anyway. He then takes off, out of the park. ---- Chianar Plaza -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell A beautiful plaza is etched of white stone into a large plain nestled between the surrounding hills of New Alderaan. Spanning nearly a quarter mile in diameter, the plaza is framed on almost every side by rolling hills, where other districts of the city can be seen carved into the rich landscape. Beautiful buildings spot the northern and southern hills, with the more utilitarian structures of the starport and military base flanking the west and east, respectively. The plaza is landscaped with small gardens and art-inspired water features, meant to reflect various significant cultures in the galaxy. An information kiosk stands outside the central rail station, whose elevated maglev tracks snake off into the surrounding districts at various heights, meant to accentuate the decor, rather than obstruct it. A tall memorial structure, carved of synthetic Alderaanian marble, is the center point of a large, central garden, flanked by an open-air pavilion under a transparisteel dome. A tall theater, a wide museum, street vendors, and an open air art gallery are some of the cultural points of interest that mark the plaza. The sky is clear, with a gentle breeze blowing. A wispy, pinkish cloud occasionally appears overhead. Beautiful would be the only way to describe the day, the sun only slightly covered by the clouds that lazily are pushed this way or that by the slight breeze, and as though that wasn't enough, it's neither too hot, something which he wouldn't mind, nor too cold, something else he wouldn't mind. As such, the business is left in the competent hands of the shift manager, and the business, for it is more than a simple weapons place now, is left behind. All in favour of a stroll through the park that his work place, one of them anyway. He would pass unnoticed, does Rasi, wearing only a smartly-tailored, though of slightly-more-opulent-than-common fabric, three-piece with a blue jacket over a matching black shirt and pants, and to compliment all of that, are those fine leather boots. No, it is a decidedly unimpressive Rasi that walks around the plaza, crossing through this garden or that, and now he stops at one of those, retrieving a paper-wrapped piece of bread which he begins to feed the birds too, piece by piece. And soon enough, there are many birds that gather, smart, lazy bums that they are. Shael has returned to Ord Mantell once again, another load of cargo in her hold to be unloaded for profit. She doesn't mind the excuse to stop by the planet, seeing as she's always rather enjoyed her short stays, and always takes the time to stop by the gardens when she does. Sometimes it seems like she never gets a chance to stop by on beautiful planets, or even vaguely pleasant ones. At the moment, she's stretched out on a bench, staring up at a cloud and squinting her eyes at it a bit oddly. If you squint just so, and turn your head a bit to the right, why then it looks a bit like... Two nondescript men emerge from Organa park, scan the area briefly, then one of the men makes a gesture with one hand and a dark haired woman emerges from the park at that gesture. Following her are another pair of nondescript men, the quartet apparently escorting the dark haired woman around the city. The men are well armed, fairly bristling with weaponry actually, and visibly armored. The woman, on the contrary, is dressed in a well tailored suit of light gray with no visible weaponry or anything, the only touch of color being the blue shirt worn beneath the jacket and the glint of light off of the bracelet on her wrist. At last, the bread is all spent, and after a few chirps, tweets and coos, inquisitive ones that inquire for more, the birds leave either to their lounging places, or to scrounge around for more feed. "Not even a simple thank you, can you believe that.", Rasi says, to himself obviously, with the softest of amused undertones to his words, and after wiping his hands clean, he begins to walk once more. Incidentally, towards the benches, or bench as precision would have it, and he looks for more, inent on leaving the figure there some solititude, that is until the figure in question is identified, and a name placed to the face. "The galaxy, it turns out, is a much smaller place than some would believe it to be, would you not say?", apparently that's what passes for a more formal greeting nowadays. His attention, as might be expected, drifts off to the five newcomers, a frown immediately tainting that otherwise pleasant face of his. "Who do you think that would be.", the 'that' in question emphasized by the arm he raises to point towards the woman with the over-eager guards. Her attention on the clouds floating by, Shael doesn't pay any attention to the passers by. That is, until one of them seems to address her. Lifting her head, the lazy expression on her face is slowly replaced by surprise as she recognizes Rasi. "Oh, hey," she greets him casually, while she tries futily to recall his name. At his question, she pushes herself up onto her elbows, and turns her head to follow his point, her eyes fixing on Lynae, who she considers curiously. It looks like the sort of person that you're in 'luck' to meet, though you don't generally find out if it's good luck or bad luck until well after the fact. "Frang if I know," she replies, shrugging her shoulder slightly. With her hands clasped behind her back, the dark haired woman strolls calmly towards the open air art gallery nearest the park exit. The four guards spread out once again, two moving ahead to filter through the crowd while two remain behind her and to either side, flanking her as she reaches the gallery and begins to slowly move along the display. And when the woman is close enough, that frown deepens, then again, that might be a reaction common enough around the woman, especially on a world of such importance to the New Republic as Ord Mantell. "Commodore Lynae Caiton, former that would be if the report are true.", and at last, warmth begins to return to his voice, and its tone lowers, Rasi being certain that he was heard by the woman even if he had to yell. It is only for so long that deeply-engrained etiquette can be put off by the man. "My apologies, how are you doing Miss? Your name still eludes me, it would seem, for that, a thousand apologies.", he's no Lando, but he can put it on quite thick when he tries. Again, his gaze swivels back to the guarded woman. Commodore Lynae Caiton? Shael eyes the woman again, and her eyes widden slightly. "Oh," she says in surprise. "I do know her." What is she doing on Ord Mantell? Clearly she hasn't been paying enough attention to the holofeeds. It must not be classified, if she's wandering through the gardens. How strange... Rasi's softer comments get her attention a bit belatedly, and she turns her attention to Rasi with a slightly apologetic smile. "I'm Shael. 'fraid I can't remember your name, either. It's been a while. Life been treating you well on Ord Mantell?" Two of the nondescript guards turn slightly, identifying the source of the called out comment. Lynae herself, however, continues to examine a rather exquisite painting for a few more moments, even speaking with the vendor before turning towards the direction from which the comment was made. She tilts her head slightly, surveying the well dressed young man. She arches one eyebrow, lacking sufficient data to return the sally. She does, however, after a moment of thought, recognize the woman from a previous encounter. "You were in a swoop race, were you not?" she asks in a clear carrying voice, the tone indicating curiosity and nothing impolite. "You raced against one of my officers." A young woman arrives on the plaza coming from the transit station. She wanders around with a bored expression for a while, looking casually at shop windows and stalls. Her face lights up when she spots a familiar figure and she heads over to the group. "Just the man I was looking for!", she smiles at Rasi and acknowledges his companions with a casual nod into their direction. They are girls and girls usually don't make it onto her radar. "It's been some time since we met at the club..." Three beautiful women? Admittedly, one of whom whose guts he, in his own words, despises...Something very, very bad must be coming his way in order to compensate for the recent string of good karma. If only he could get away with being lucy for once without the inevitable side-effects. "Very good, Kasin, that would be my new shop, has been doing well, drop by the shop sometime. Admittedly, we don't carry books, though that might yet come." And there he stops, letting the Imperial address Shael, no point in being not polite however. And then, there is that voice, oddly familiar, and immediately Rasi searches for its source, quickly finding it. After all, people don't normally speak that loudly in parks. "That it has Miss Serenella, that it has. Now, how do you do?" Shael nods a confirmation of his offer to visit the shop, but turns the majority of her attention to the Imperial as she's addressed. "I did," she confirms. "He's a great pilot. It's always fun going up against someone with a little talent." And even more fun when you can beat them. She's going to need a better swoop, though, if she's going to keep up with Krieg. As Serenella approaches and addresses Rasi, Shael turns to look towards her curiously, eyeing her outfit consideringly. Who does she think she's kidding? "Rude much?" she mutters under her breath, as the other girl seems to utterly ignore her presence. Shael finally pushes herself up to sit up properly, so Serenella wouldn't be towering over her too much. "He is indeed, one of the best, actually," Lynae replies, a note of pride in her voice. She casts a brief glance again towards the young man and then, to include, the young woman in a black leather cat suit. One eyebrow arches upwards ever so slightly but she simply nods greeting. A faint smile curves her lips for a moment at the softly muttered comment, eyes sparkling briefly before her usual expression of empty neutrality shifts back into place. Serenella senses the looks of the other women and instinctively turns her nose up at them. "Well don't you go staring at me. I'm a girl. I don't dress like a slobby messy boy." This is directed at Shael, accompanied with a tut, "You look just like my sister. I bet you're also full of boring talk about swoops and stuff, huh? I don't get some girls... Anyway, I was looking for you.", she turns back to Rasi with a smile, "I was told you sell armor? Cause Tony keeps talking big time about getting me armor but shit all ever happens. Men! Lots of talk, no deed. So I thought I take the matter into my own hands. Which is also why I'm wearing this thing. Thought it go well to wear underneath armor." A step back is taken, as a matter of fact, two are, better he be cautious in what might just be an explosive situation. "Yes, I do deal in protective gear, do you have a particular company's models in mind? We have everything ranging from the more...professional assault armours to much cheaper, though nowhere near as good, models." Of course, that is not what most customers mean when they come shopping for bodygear in his place, "We also happen to have an exclusive deal with Merr-Sonn concerning their prized, and I do mean that, light armours. Now that, that, is among the best you can find, unless you're looking for bigger stuff." And he turns his attention back to Shael and Lynae, "I hope that Ord Mantell is pleasant enough for you? Miss Caiton, it is no Selene, but then again...", and for Shael, "Swoops, how long have you been doing those? I've always been interested in watching one live." "Some girls know that pretty is transient, but stupid is forever," Lynae says in a mild tone of voice. Her blue eyes sweep over the cat suit clad girl, giving her a thorough up-down before continuing. "If you think that bit of leather is adequate padding to wear beneath armor, you should go back to this Tony and have him explain again the purpose of armor in the first place. Perhaps he should use words of two syllables or less," she suggests. "Or maybe picture references and illustrations," she adds after a brief moment of thought. "But, you are young. The ultimate cure for youth is age, age may bring you some wisdom. Of course, the cure for age is death, though I'm not sure if that's a cure, more like the ultimate end goal. I do hope you don't find that cure any time too soon, you're awful young to be this bubble headed. Best of luck," she adds before turning back towards the young man, "It's Doctor Cassius, now, as I am retired," and she uses that last word in an odd inflection of dry humor. "Ms Shael, a pleasure seeing you again. Enjoy the day." With that she, and the four escorts, begin to move through the plaza at a steady pace, taking in the exhibits as she moves. Well, yes. But Shael somehow doubts that Serenella's sister holds any records in the Galactic Swoop League. She settles for giving Serenella a distinctly un-friendly smile, accompanied by a laugh brought forth by Lynae's little tyrade. She doesn't mind letting someone else do her job for her. Especially when they do it so much better than she could. "See you again!" she calls after the former Imperial waving on arm towards her, before turning her attention back to Rasi. "I've been flying since... well, long before it was legal for me to be doing it. My dad's fault, I guess. He was always encouraging me." Rasi's explanations on different types of armor go straight over Serenella's head, she listens and frowns, the frown deepening at Lynae's speech. "Yea right.", she snaps at the woman, "Age may bring me wisdom, but I hope it won't turn me into a bitter old trout." She stops the sentence there and then although a "...like you..." seems to hover in the air in silence. "I know very well what armor's for, thank you very much.", she huffs and shrugs at Rasi, "Well, perhaps you can show me some stuff. Light would be good. I'm slim. I don't look like a bantha on steroids like -some- girls. And I bet my sister could beat you any day.", she tells Shael with a proud smirk.